The present invention relates generally to key duplicating machines.
Key duplicating machines are well known. These machines permit cutting, or otherwise forming, key cuts on a key blank in accordance with a given key-cut combination. Key duplicating machines are known for forming virtually any kind of key cut on any kind of key blank, including forming keys used with telescopic pins.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved key duplicating machine particular useful for forming keys used with telescopic pins.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a key duplicating machine including a housing, an electric motor mounted within the housing, first and second rotatable machining heads powered by the electric motor for forming key cuts on a key blank, a key blank clamping assembly for securely and removably mounting a key blank during engagement thereof with the first and second rotatable machining heads, a key blank translation assembly for selectably positioning the key blank clamping assembly such that a key blank mounted thereon is brought into desired engagement with the first and second rotatable machining heads, and a user-controllable tumbler disk assembly operatively associated with the first and second rotatable machining heads for selectably determining the depth of the key cuts formed thereby on a key blank mounted on the key blank clamping assembly.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user-controllable tumbler disk assembly includes a plurality of adjacent disks which are rotatable about a generally horizontal axis and wherein the rotational orientation of each disk determines the depth of a corresponding key cut.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user-controllable tumbler disk assembly also includes a user engageable handle extending radially outward from each disk, thereby to allow a user to individually rotationally position each disk about the horizontal axis.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the key blank translation assembly includes a guide wire disposed below the first and second machining heads such that debris from formation of the key cuts does not tend to collect thereon and interfere with translation of the key blank clamping assembly. Preferably the key blank translation assembly can be oriented for both right-handed and left-handed users.